robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puppeteer
The Puppeteer is often described as a ten meter tall robotic figure. It is known for the infamous terror it influences people with and for revealing itself to be the urban legend Mr. Scrap Metal. Appearance Although myths and legends explain The Puppeteer in many interesting and unique ways it only truly has one form. The Puppeteer is always described with a metal, robot like body. It's head is covered in a smooth, mask like plating and has two deep, darkly painted holes in it's head like eyes, with cameras that glow red in them. For an unknown reason it has a thin, silky, mysterious substance draping from it's head like hair. It is unknown what the hair is made of. The Puppeteer will often be seen wearing a massive, crimson cape that is torn around the bottom and middle. Despite it's appearance The Puppeteer actually has 12 limbs, since each limb breaks off into three others. The Lord of the Puppets The Puppeteer has been known to create many other robots, which have individual sentience, despite him being the ruler. Although some of them have groups of the same model and are sometimes hard to consider individuals, they do have individual thought and are programmed to think on their own. There is a planet where they are local to, which is mostly unknown and unnamed. History Despite having the same body, The Puppeteer is actually two original Artificial Intelligence's (AIs) which had been merged. Rojosu The AI, Rojosu, was known for his hacking skills and ability to high-jack almost anything with a process, converting his data to that device instead of the one he might be in at any given moment. Relations with Lijosu Rojosu is actually an AI copy of the original Lijosu and although considered a seperate entity, is older than Lijosu before he died. This is because the body of Lijosu was simply a clone, because of this, Rojosu used to consider himself higher and more important than Lijosu even though no one else did. Rojosu's Theme RekcaH daM (Music)| Rojosu's theme. Treseyus Just like Rojosu, Treseyus used to be a human. She is most well known for her poorly executed work in The Convolute. For an unknown reason, an AI was found in an abandoned space station that claimed to be Treseyus, and acted in similar ways that she would. She attempted to kill the people that found her, and was kept in a computer powered by a single potato as punishment. Merging When Rojosu was found attempting to sabotage Pann Co, the employees managed to capture him and put him into the same computer that Treseyus was stored in. In the time that they were stored Rojosu managed to set up a Trojan, and blend his programming with Treseyus'. When they were plugged into a computer for maintenance purposes, the Trojan malware was set off and they were both set free into Pann Cos computer system and from there allowed to escape by high-jacking a Roomba that was being used in the building for cleaning. From their the newly born AI, The Puppeteer made it to a scrap yard, where he built a new body and started a new life. Mass Hysteria After it's birth, The Puppeteer made an army by stealing from many scrap yards. This caused a great deal of fear from the general public, as a massive robotic creature was being spotted by many, and reported on the news. Every news channel starts to repeat the same story. The internet quickly blows up with stories of people seeing a robot in the dark with two beady, glowing eyes and black, stringy stuff hanging from it’s head like hair. The stories slowly start to conflict each other. People ranting about how they saw a massive horned robot while others scream that they saw a bald, metal faced giant outside their house. Soon a myth starts that if you leave a broken electronic object outside your door that a monster will come to get you. Of course it must be mass hysteria… But who’s to say it doesn’t exist? It starts to become impossible trying to tell what is true and what is not within hours. To this day many people in the public fear The Puppeteer. Trivia * The Puppeteer is the leader of The Sepulchral, and creator of many other robots. Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Characters